New Journey New Life
by myeonies
Summary: OC/You x Suho (EXO) .
1. Searching the New Couple

Judul : We Got M with EXO-K's Leadah

Author : vashfly

Character : Min Chan (OC) , Suho, YG artist , SM artist

Disclaimer : Semua karakter artis yang ada di cerita ini punya mereka masing2, kecuali OCnya punya saya, dan cerita ini punya saya . Dimohon sangat , jangan mencopy paste FF ini. Dijadikan inspirasi tidak apa. Sekian.

Note : Saya author baru disini, dan coba2 mempublish FF yang sepertinya kurang bagus ini

* * *

Produser We Got Married mengumumkan sesuatu "KyungSik, adakan rapat mendadak segera, temui saya di ruang rapat 3". KwangShin produser tersebut langsung menuju tempat rapat , yaitu ruang rapat 3 . Dia menunggu kedatangan cru-cru wegotmarried lainnya .

*TOKTOKTOKTOK* terbuka lah pintu ruangan rapat 3 dengan kepala KyungSik, -orang yang tadi dia beri informasi- yang masuk ke dalam ruang rapat 3 disusul dengan teman-teman se-tim nya

_"Ya masuk, cepat!"_Perintah KwangShin. Kru-kru WeGotMarried yang terdiri dari Kyungsik, Jaewon, Jinhee, MinSeul, dan masih banyak .

_"Kalian tau mengapa saya memanggil kalian kesini?"_ Tanya Kwangshin dengan misterius

_"Hmm, tidak pak. Ada apa memangnya ?_" Jawab Kyungsik dengan bingung, dan sama dengan yang lainnya .

Kwangshin melipat tangannya dimeja dan berkata, _"Kalian tau bukan bahwa Secret mengalami kecelekaan ? dan itu membuat Sunhwa harus hiatus dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama ."_.

_"Ya saya tau pak, lalu?"_ Tanya Kyungsik yang masih tidak mengerti inti dari rapat ini .

Kwangshin mengeluarkan facepalmnya dan mengeluh,_ "Duh. Kalian ini -_-_" .

Jinhee mengangkat tangannya, _"Oh saya tau pak, jadi maksud bapak disini mengumpulkan kita untuk mencari pasangan baru ?"_ . Seketika muka Kwangshin mencerah, _"Kau pintar Jinhee , apa kalian mengerti?_" .

_"Jadi kesimpulan rapat ini adalah kalian harus mencari pasangan baru dan segera mengkonfirmasikan kesaya, agar saya bisa menelfon managemen mereka . Understood ? Deadline kalian 2 minggu!"_ Perintah Kwangshin , lalu dia berdiri meninggalkan ruang rapat .

*** 2 Minggu Kemudian ***

Diruangan yang sama , ruangan rapat 3 , mereka , Kwangshin, Kyungsik, Jaewon, Jinhee, MinSeul, dan masih banyak lagi, berkumpul di ruangan itu .

"_Kalian sudah menemukan pasangannya bukan ?"_ Tanya Kwangshin .

"_Em, sudah bos."_ Jawab mereka ragu-ragu.. Kwangshin yang merasa ada yang tidak beres antara mereka . _"Utarakan pendapat kalian . SE-KA-RA-NG!" _Perintah Kwangshin .

"_Bos saya punya usulan bahwa kita mengambil saja lagi aktris dari YGEntertainment dan satunya kita ambil dari SMEntertainment . Yah walaupun kelihatanya mereka rival besar, tapi mungkin itu bisa menaikkan populeritas mereka, dan tentunya juga kita. Bagaimana bos ?" _Tanya Jinhee. Kwangshin menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu berkata, _"Ok. Tapi siapa pasangannya ?" ._

_"Dari SMEntertainment kita mengambil __**Groom**__-nya dari salah satu member boyband mereka yang baru. EXO? Dan dari YGEntertaiment kita mengambil bridenya yaitu aktris baru mereka, Choi Min Chan." _Ujar Jinhee .

"_Hmm . Okay, ada usul lain? Atau mungkin saran ?"_Tanya Kwangshin.

MinSeul mengangkat tangannya, _"Tapi pak, kita terakhir kali mengambil dari YGEntertainment, __**Bride **__nya sedang berhubungan, itu tidak bisa."_.

_"Saya yakin mereka, Groom maupun Bride nya lagi tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, mereka lagipula baru rookie, mana mungkin mereka berani . Apalagi entertainment mereka masuk __**big three**__" _Jelas Jinhee

"_Okay, rapat selesai, saya akan menghubungi entertainment mereka . Terimakasih atas bantuannya"_ ujar Kwangshin .

Tim we got married keluar dari ruangan rapat 3 . Kwangshin menuju ruangannya, dan segera menelfon entertainment YG dan SM .

* * *

a/n :

Choi Min Chan

Dia adalah OC yang ceritanya disini menjadi aktris baru di YGEntertainment . sedikit latar belakang, orang tua dia terpandang, orangtua dia juga ikut menanamkan saham di YGEntertainment. Bapaknya - Choi Dae Hwan – memiliki tambang emas terbesar ke 5 di dunia, ibunya –Choi Ahn Mi- memiliki peternakan dan perkebunan terluas se Dunia ke 10 di Swiss dan Indonesia . Intinya dia terlahir dikeluarga yang kalangan atas. Sifat dia : sosok yang kuat diluarnya, di dalamnya lemah lembut, jika bertemu dengan orang baru dia susah bergaul, jadi dipandang sebelah mata sama orang lain, Jika sudah akrab dengan seseorang , sifat bijak & childish nya keluar bersamaan .

Sepupunya BIGBANG's T.O.P

Biodata

Nama : Choi Min Chan

Lahir : 15 Januari 1993

She doesn't have siblings

Golongan Darah : B –

* * *

Jika ada kritik atau saran silahkan komen saja, saya sangat bahagia jika kalian memberikan masukan untuk FF saya yang baru ini. Gomawoo! :D


	2. The News for the Bride

Judul : We Got M with EXO-K's Leadah

Author : vashfly

Character : Min Chan (OC) , Suho, YG artist , SM artist

Disclaimer : Semua karakter artis yang ada di cerita ini punya mereka masing2, kecuali OCnya punya saya, dan cerita ini punya saya . Dimohon sangat , jangan mencopy paste FF ini. Dijadikan inspirasi tidak apa. Sekian.

Note : Saya author baru disini, dan coba2 mempublish FF yang sepertinya kurang bagus ini

* * *

*Next day in YG Headquarters*

Min Chan sedang diruang rekaman Teddy menemani sunbaenya , 2NE1 dan Taeyang, melihat mereka rekaman album baru yang dia nantikan, karena dia juga fans berat BIGBANG dan 2NE1.

_"Now, CL go . Aku akan merekam bagianmu dahulu, baru Bom , Sandara, dan terakhir Minji . Understood?"_ Teddy menjelaskannya, dia menggunakan hoodie seperti biasa dan kacamata hitam . Dia sibuk dengan alat-alat perekam didepannya . CL masuk kedalam ruang rekaman dan langsung menyanyikan partnya . Minchan kagum mendengar rapnya CL dialbum yang baru, dia sangat beruntung karena dia dan orang yang ada didalam ruangan rekaman Teddy yang tau lagu baru 2NE1 .

Min Chan memang akrab dengan sunbae-sunbae nya sejak trainee , Min Chan memang tidak punya banyak teman di trainee, pada waktu trainee, penampilan dia culun, dan memakai kacamata, tapi dia memang punya wajah yang cantik. Nah trainee disana sering menjelek-jelekkan karena iri . Sejak debut, dia sudah tidak memakai kacamata tebal lagi. Dia memakai kontak lens, jika Minchan memakai kacamata yang culunnya , tidak akan ada yang mengenalnya kecuali orang terdekat dia atau yang sudah pernah meliat dia waktu trainee .

_"Dara unni, ayo kita ke kafetaria , aku lapar . Biarkan saja Bom dan CL unnie disini, kita makan duluan . Ayo MinChan mau ikut?"_ Minzy menarik-narik lengan Dara . Minchan ikut berdiri dari sofa yang ada di ruangan rekaman, _"Ikut unni, kalo Dara unnie-nya mau :D"_ . _"Tentu saja aku mau!_" seru Dara . _"Bom, Chaerin-ah kami makan duluan yaa , annyeong! Ppyong~"_ Dara menarik Minzy dan Minchan keluar dari ruangan tersebut . Mereka menuju lift, dan ketika lift berhenti dilantai 2 mereka berpapasan dengan Seungri yang sibuk membawa boneka panda .

_"Annyeong Seungri oppa!"_ sapa Minzy dan Minchan

_"Oh, annyeong Mingkki, dan Minchan"_ jawab Seungri dengan tersenyum, dia sepertinya juga ingin kekafetaria .

_"Ri oppa mau kemana?"_ Tanya Minchan , _"Sepertinya sama seperti kalian, ke kafetaria :D"_ jawab Seungri .

_"Uhm Okay"_ Minchan mengakhiri pembicaraannya pas dengan pintu lift yang terbuka .

Minzy , Dara dan Minchan mengambil nampan dan piring lalu mengitari lemari makanan. Dan mengisi berapa kalori yang mereka makan siang ini, sehingga Hwangssabu-nim dapat mengontrol berat badan mereka . Wk .

_"Selamat makan semua!"_ ujar Minchan bahagia . Dia mulai memakan makanannya, sama seperti Minzy, Dara dan Seungri

Saat makanan mereka hampir habis, tiba-tiba Papa YG datang dan menghampiri meja Dara, Seungri, Minzy dan Minchan .

Dara menonjok tangan Seungri pelan dan membisikkan, _"Ya Seungri, kau punya kesalahan apa yang kau buat kali ini ?"_ . _"Demi Panda, noona aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun"_ ujar Seungri pelan. Papa YG mendekat ke meja .

Seungri yang ketakutan sama dengan yang lainnnya . _"Good Morning Papa YG"_ ujar Dara sopan dengan senyum yang bisa membuat fanboynya mimisan *alah* . _"Morning papa YG_" ucap Minzy dan Minchan. _"Morning Yang Goon-hyung"_ ujar Seungri dengan mata pandanya *eh*

_"Morning untuk kalian semua, hm .. Seungri, aku yakin kau punya salah hari ini. Beritahu aku sekarang!"_ ujar Papa YG dengan senyum khasnya . Seungri yang mukanya sudah pucat dan ketakutan pun berkata, _"H-hyung, Demi Panda a-aku tidak melakukan kesalahan hari ini hyung, ya kecuali menjahili Jiyong hyung berlebihan"_ ujar Seungri gugup .

Papa YG duduk disamping Seungri dan melipat tangannya, _"Ya aku tau, kau memang tidak mempunyai kesalahan, tapi sepertinya kau akan melakukan kesalahan di waktu yang dekat ini"_ . Seungri kaget dan seketika facepalm - . Papa YG bangun dari duduknya dan menuju lift, _"Minchan kau ikut ke ruanganku"_ . _"Ye? Aku?"_ Tanya Minchan bingung, sepertinya dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun di minggu ini .

| **_Minchan POV_** |

Aku sedang duduk dikafetaria bersama sunbae-sunbaeku , ada Dara unni, Minzy unni, dan Seungri oppa. Kalian bingung kan kenapa aku memanggilnya Minzy unni? Padahal lebih tua aku secara umur, tapikan dia secara dipandang, dia lebih senior dan dia sunbaeku, dan aku jadi memanggilnya unnie, hehe lagipula aku jadi merasa lebih muda w .

Aku hampir menghabiskan makananku, seketika Papa YG keluar dari lift dengan wajah khasnya , Duh aku takut. Hari ini sepertinya aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, apa mungkin Seungri oppa? Aku tidak tau.

Seketika Minzy unni, Dara unni, dan Seungri oppa menyapa Papa YG, otomatis aku juga menyapanya dengan 'Good Morning' . Tiba-tiba Papa YG duduk disamping Seungri oppa dan bertanya apakah dia melakukan kesalahan hari ini, dan seketika muka Seungri oppa pucat, dan ekspresinya seperti panda yang sedang hilang, kalian tau, lingkaran mata dia tambah melebar, dan semakin mirip dengan panda nyata . Wkwk, rasanya aku ingin memfoto oppa sekarang juga, tetapi tidak sopan.. . Seungri oppa menjawab pertanyaan Papa YG dengan gugup, Papa YG pun tertawa, dan berkata bahwa dia tidak mempunya masalah dan kesalahan, tapi Papa YG dia yakin bahwa Seungri sebentar lagi akan melakukan kesalahan. Aku mati-matian menahan tahanku, Papa YG bangun dari duduknya dan menuju ke lift, aku sudah bernafas lega.

_"Minchan, kau ikut keruanganku"_ .

Deg, seketika aku yang ketakutan. Seungri oppa menahan tawanya karena dia sudah lolos dari introspeksi dari Papa YG dan juga karena aku dipanggil . _"Ye ? A-aku?"_ ujar aku bingung .

_"Ya kau"_ jawab Papa YG, aku segera mengikuti Papa YG dan aku menoleh kebelakang dan berkata tanpa suara kepada Seungri oppa, Minzy unni, dan Dara unni, _"Help me , someone. Ottokhajii?!"_ . Seungri oppa hanya membalas dengan kedipan mata pandanya dan Dara unni hanya membalas nya dengan _"fighting dongsaeng ah!"_ , begitu pula dengan Minzy .

Aku hanya bingung memikirkan salah ku apa , aku mengikuti Papa YG keruangannya .

_"Minchan, kau tau kenapa aku memanggilmu?"_ Tanya Papa YG, tentu saja aku tidak tau apa alasanmu memanggil ku kesini Papa ._.

_"Aku tidak tau Papa"_ jawabku simple . _"Well, sebenarnya aku tidak akan men-scold mu, aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu bahwa kau akan mengikuti show di MBC, kau mau tau apa ?"_ tanyanya misterius

_"Tentu Papa",_ _"We Got Married"_ Papa YG mengeluarkan senyumnya lagi. Aku shock berat, ohmygosh, aku ikut WGM ? Aniyaaaaaaaa . Tapi aku tidak bisa mengubah keputusan yang sudah papa YG buat, yasudah aku terima saja, aku masih rookie, siapa tau bisa menaikkan populeritasku, YG dan ntah siapa groom ku nanti -_- .

_"Uhm kay Papa"_

_"Kau tidak kaget atau shock"_ Tanya Papa YG

_"Tentu aku shock papa, tapi aku bisa apalagi? Lagipula ini win-win situation, aku bisa mendapatkan populeritasku dan YGEntertainment juga bisa naik, benar bukan ?_" ujar ku panjang lebar dengan senyum .

Seketika senyum Papa YG mencerah, _"Kau pintar Minchan" ._

_"Hehe, terimakasih Papa_" aku tersenyum malu .

_"Tapi siapa yang akan menjadi groom ku Papa?_" Tanya ku bingung

_"Sepertinya dari entertainment rival . Menurutmu siapa? Sang produser hanya memberi tau bahwa itu dari SMEnt"_ jawab Papa YG tenang.

HWAT!?

SMENT ? OUR RIVAL IS MY GROOM? HWAT THE HWAT !?

_"Papa, tapi mereka rival mereka , mana mungkin mau!? , lagipula entertainment mereka tidak mungkin mau menerima tawaran itu"_ Minchan shock .

_"Kita lihat saja nanti. Yasudah kau pulang sana, groom mu akan mengunjungi mu nanti jam 3 mungkin , sehabis mereka perform. Hahaha~"_ canda Papa YG

_"Huuh"_ aku mempoutkan bibirku .

_"So my child is getting married laa~~ huu, she is so young. Duh~~~~~~"_ goda Papa YG

_"Aniyaaa… duh~~"_ jawabku. _"Sudah sana keluar, pulang, bersiap-siap, dandan secantik mungkin, siapa tau kau nanti tidak menyesal, hahaha."_ Papa YG mengusirku dari ruangannya .

Aku segera turun kebawah menuju ruang rekaman, sepertinya mereka sedang rekaman, aku menunggu diruangan santai . Kalian tau bukan yang ada billiard dan sofa . Disana ada Seungri oppa, Jiyong oppa dan T.O.P oppa .

_"Hei Minchan-a, kau discold atau tidak?"_ Tanya Seungri oppa tiba-tiba

Jiyong oppa dan T.O.P oppa mengalihkan perhatian dari handphonenya menuju kearahku.

_"Hwat? Kau melakukan kesalahan apa Minchan? Aigoo~~ Sepupuku pabo sekali"_ ujar T.O.P oppa . _"Aniya, aku tidak di scold, malah aku dipuji sama Papa YG. Haha, tidak seperti Seungri oppa yang tadi discold dikantin didepan trainees dan 2NE1 unnies"_ ledek ku.

_"Yah!"_ protes Seungri, _"Seungri membuat malu -_- . Lalu apa yang dikatakan oleh Yang Goon hyung?"_ Tanya Jiyong oppa.

_"Well kata Papa YG aku ikut variety show, MBC We Got Married ?. Ya sepertinya itu"_ jelasku yakin kepada 3 oppa didepanku.

_"Aigoo my dongsaeng is getting married laah~~, duh aku dilangkahi"_

Aku menengok kebelakang dan melihat pintu ruangan rekaman terbuka dan menunjukkan muka Minzy unnie, CL unnie, dan Bom unnie .

_"Aniyaa unni, huuu mianhaeeee"_ aku pura-pura menangis dan menunduk didepan 3 unnies tadi.

_"Well siapa Groomnya Chan-ah?"_ Tanya Jiyong oppa dengan nada serius

_"Well, he said from SM, I don't know, but seriously , Why the groom is from SM?"_

_"WHAT!? SMEntertainment? Duh , naahhh, I don't want my dongsaeng married with one of those boys. Huu, I hope she doesn't forget me"_ Seungri oppa berpura-pura sedih.

_"Yah! , she's not getting married for real, it just for show . Okay, don't over Seungri"_ ujar Dara unnie dari ruangan .

_"But still, I don't want my dongsaeng with them ."_ ujar Taeyang oppa dari ruangan yang sama seperti Dara unni .

_"Yep . Me too~"_ Daesung oppa tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang ku . Sepertinya reuni sedang berlangsung disini. Wkwk

_"Tapi aku bisa apalagi? -_-"_ ujarku putus asa .

"_Be strong dongsaeng-aa, we will punch them if he hurts you okay ? I will bring my softball pitch okay?"_ ujar CL unnie menenangkan mereka yang ada disana.

_"Haha, kay, so who is the groom for sure?"_ Tanya Daesung oppa

_"Well I think from the rookies one, since I'm a rookie to, but I don't know. Even I don't care about it~ I don't care e-e-e-e-e"_ aku mulai menyanyi, dan seketika yang ada disana tertawa

_"What?_" tanyaku bingung , dan mereka tetap tertawa

* * *

Jika ada yang ingin mengkritik atau memberi saran silahkan, dengan senang hati saya akan menerimanya, dan membalasnya jika sempat. GOMAWOO!


	3. The News for the Groom

Judul : We Got M with EXO-K's Leadah

Author : vashfly

Character : Choi Min Chan (OC/You) , Suho, YG artist , SM artist

Disclaimer : Semua karakter artis yang ada di cerita ini punya mereka masing2, kecuali OCnya punya saya, dan cerita ini punya saya . Dimohon sangat , jangan mencopy paste FF ini. Dijadikan inspirasi tidak apa. Sekian.

Note : Saya author baru disini, dan coba2 mempublish FF yang sepertinya kurang bagus ini

* * *

.

.

.

* same day at SMBuilding *

12 namja tampan sedang istirahat di ruangan practice mereka, ada yang sedang tidur-tiduran dilantai, di bangku, ada juga yang sedang minum, mengobrol dan lain-lain .

"Ya ! Kalian! 1x lagi latihan dance MAMA, setelah itu ada yang ingin kami bicarakan dengan kalian. " Ujar Manager K kepada 12 namja disana .

12 Namja disana hanya bisa mengangguk dan berkata ya, karena mereka tidak bisa menolaknya . Mereka menyelesaikan istirahatnya dan memulai latihan yang dikatakan manager mereka .

.  
Mereka bersiap diposisi masing-masing, dan lagu Mama pun diputar . Mereka melakukan dance dengan sempurna , tiba disaat part main dancer mereka melakukan dancenya, pintu ruangan latihan terbuka, dan menunjukkan muka ahjussi tua, Lee Soo Man, CEO SM.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo sajangnim." Sapa 12 namja dan manager mereka . Lee Soo Man masuk ke ruangan itu dan duduk di kursi tempat mereka istirahat tadi, dan melipat tangannya .

"Kalian, tunjukkan latihan dance kalian, per grup. EXO-M first , after that EXO-K.!" Perintah Lee Soo Man .

EXO-M pun bersiap di posisinya , sedangkan EXO-K duduk di lantai menunggu gilirannya . Lagu Mama versi Mandarinn pun diputar, mereka melakukan dancenya . Soo Man melihatnya dengan serius. . Lagu Mama pun habis, EXO-K berdiri, EXO-M yang sekarang duduk. Mama versi Korea pun terdengar, mereka mulai menari dan Soo Man juga melihatnya dengan serius. Lagu mama pun habis .

.

Mereka (EXO) duduk dilantai menghadap Soo Man begitu pula manager mereka .

.

"Jadi, aku disini ingin memberitau kalian , bahwa salah satu dari EXO-K akan mengikuti show di MBC." Jelas Soo Man. EXO dan managernya hanya mengangguk dan membulatkan mulutnya :O .

.

"Lebih tepatnya MBC We Got Married." Jelas Soo Man lagi, yang membuat mereka shock, dan artinya mereka akan show bersama pair .

.

Manager EXO-K pun mengangkat tangannya, "Berarti umur member tersebut harus yang 20tahun keatas, benar atau tidak sajangnim?" . Soo Man tersenyum, "Benar".

.  
"Dan aku sudah menentukan membernya, sejak show itu harus mengurus hidup dan orang lain, jadi kalian sudah bisa menebak siapa orangnya." Soo Man berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, Soo Man menunjuk manager EXO-K untuk berbicara dengannya .

"Yang akan mengikuti WGM adalah Suho, karena dia yang dewasa dan dia juga menjurusi bagian akting . Shooting episode pertama hari ini, produser WGM akan mengirimkan alamatnya kepada dia .  
Dan pasangannya adalah salah satu aktris dari entertainment rival. Be behave, tell Suho." bisik Sooman pada manager EXO-K .

Soo Man meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, sedangkan sang manager menghampiri member EXO yang bingung karena penjelasan Soo Man-sajangnim yang kurang lengkap .

"Sooman said , Suho will be the groom. The shooting will starts at 14.00 pm. After perform . And the producer will give me the bride's adress. And the bride is from our rival entertainment. So he said, Suho please be behave . And Kris, translate it" ujar manager EXO-K

Kris berpikir sebentar, mencerna apa yang manager katakan, "Kata Sajangnim, Suho akan jadi groomnya atau calon prianya. Shootingnya mulai di jam 12.00 . Setelah perform. Produsernya nanti akan mengirimkan alamat rumah bride-nya. Dan bridesmaid-nya dari entertaiment rival. Jadi Suho, jaga sikap. " Jelas Kris .

"MWOYA!?" teriak Suho

"Oh no! Hyung is getting married. Aniyaaaaa !" Canda Chanyeol yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan kecil dari Baekhyun dan deathglare dari Suho.

"So I'm going to be the leader , since uri leader is getting married.. Yuhuu... ! You, Prak Chanyeol no more derp squad -_-" ucap Baekhyun bahagia. Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Chanyeol lalu menjewer kupingnya. Dan yang disana (minus Chanyeol & Suho) tertawa.

"Yah! Aku tidak akan menikah untuk nyata bodoh. Ini hanya show -_-" giliran Suho yang memukul kecil tangan Baekhyun . Baekhyun hanya nyengir, "Hehe, canda hyung. ."

"Hyung, kenapa aku?" Rengek Suho sambil menarik-narik tangan managernya seperti anak kecil. "Ya karena kau leader dan bisa mengurus orang" jelas managernya dengan tersenyum. "Hyung... Bisakah Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo saja, jangan aku" bujuk Suho pada managernya.

"Ani. Sajangnim yang memutuskannya, jadi aku tidak bisa mengubah keputusan itu. Sabar ya Suho. " Sang manager menepuk pundak Suho dan berjalan keluar.

"Kalian! EXO-K jam 12.00 tampil di MBC Music Core. EXO-M akan ikut juga untuk MBC WGM bersama EXO-K. Kalian masih punya waktu 1 jam untuk bersiap berangkat kesana. " Manager pun keluar, EXO pun bersiap-siap .

.

.

.

.

TOBECONTINUED~~~~~~

.

-Sincerely , Vashfly3-

.

REVIEWS ARE ALLOWED


	4. Prepare

"Oppa, unnie. Aku pulang oke? Nanti sore aku akan mengunjungi orphanage bersama Sean oppa. Bukankah CL unnie ikut?" Tanya Minchan menenteng tasnya.

"Aku ikut, tapi tidak tau tentang yang lain. Howabout you Seungri?" Tanya CL kepada Seungri. Seungri yang tadinya memainkan handphone menutup handphonenya dan membalas, "Aku tidak bisa, aku harus kerumah ahjumma-ku yang ada di Incheon." .

"Seunghyun oppa? Ayo ikut." T.O.P yang sedang melamun pun tersadar dari lamunannya . "Ye? Aku?" Tanya T.O.P

"Iya, kau oppa. Kau harus ikut, tidak ada kata tidak . Oppa kerumahku dahulu, bantu aku membuat ginger cookies for the orphanage, eomma lagi dirumah. Oppa mau bertemu dengan eomma-ku kan ?" Rayu Minchan.

"Ahn Mi ahjumma ada di Korea? Yaa! Kau tidak memberitahu, aku kira dia masih di Swiss. Minchan pabo!" Keluh T.O.P. "Oke aku ikut!" Ujar T.O.P

"Yes! Unni, aku pulang duluan oke. Aku rasa kau harus latihan koreografi lagu baru-mu lagi. Benar bukan ? Nanti aku jemput di basement YG jam 4. Byee unni! Bye Seungri oppa, bye HaYi, bye oppas. Kajja Seunghyun oppa!" Pamit Minchan lalu menggandeng tangan T.O.P keluar menuju lobby. Minchan mengeluarkan phone-nya dan menelfon drivernya, Jung ahjussi..

Seketika mobil Minchan sudah dilobby, T.O.P dan Minchan masuk mobil, duduk di jok belakang. Dan Jung ahjussi menjalankan mobil menuju rumah Minchan .

"Hei. Minchan bukannya nanti sore kau akan show WGM?" Tanya T.O.P tiba-tiba . "Oh ya! Aku lupa." Ucap Minchan.

"Yasudah biarkan saja, lagipula kata Yang Goon papa groom-nya nanti datang kerumahku." Jelas Minchan pada T.O.P . Minchan mengambil mac-nya dari jok depan, membuka, menyalakannya. Dan mulai mengerjakan laporan yang dikirim appanya -Choi Dae Hwan- semalam. Minchan mengerjakannya dengan serius , pandangannya tidak lepas dari layar mac-nya .

"Chan-ah." Tegur T.O.P, Minchan tidak menghiraukan T.O.P . T.O.P bingung kenapa Minchan sangat fokus, T.O.P mencoba mengintip apa yang dikerjakan Minchan.

"What? Hitung-hitungan? Comeone Minchan. Daehwan ahjussi masih menyuruhmu mengerjakan itu?" tanya T.O.P dengan nada yang tidak slow(?) .

"Tidak, ini bukan appa yang menyuruhku." Jawab Minchan, dia men-save pekerjaannya lalu menaruh mac-nya di tempat yang kosong tanpa mematikannya .

Minchan menghadap T.O.P, "ini memang tugasku, aku mengambil bagian Complient manager, well President. Appa bilang aku bisa mengerjakan pekerjaanku diwaktu luangku jika tidak ada schedule. " . "Aigooo, pantas saja lingkaran dimatamu 11:12 dengan Seungri." Goda T.O.P.

"Ya!" Bantah Minchan.

-

Mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Minchan. Minchan turun dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya sebagai kunci pembuka rumahnya, pagar pertama pun terbuka, masih ada 1 pagar lagi. Minchan menatap lurus alat scanner mata.  
Alat itu menscan mata Minchan, dan mengucapkan, "Good afternoon Ms. Choi." . Minchan hanya tersenyum, dan mobil Minchan memasuki halaman rumahnya yang besar.

T.O.P turun dari mobil SUV Minchan dan menuju pintu rumah nya. "Ahjumma! Ahn Mi ahjumma ! Aku Seunghyun." Minchan hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan oppa-nya . T.O.P menghampiri kamera tersembunyi dan mendekatkan mukanya, atau lebih tepat matanya ke kamera tersebut. Dan juga memencet bel rumah Minchan.

Pintu rumah Minchan yang berwarna putih pun terbuka, melihatkan perempuan yang umurnya sekitar 45tahun-an.  
"Ahjummaaaaaaaa, I miss you so much. Duh~ my lovely ahjumma." Ujar T.O.P berlebihan dan menghampiri Ahn Mi ahjumma a.k.a umma-nya Minchan dan memeluknya erat.

"Uhm, sorry, who are you young man? Do I know you?"Tanya umma Minchan .

"Yaa, ahjumma. This is your nephew TT . My aunty does not recognize me :'( huhuhu." T.O.P berpura-pura nangis dipundak Minchan dan mem-poutkan bibirnya

"Mom, this young man is your nephew, the chubby Seunghyun, don't you remember?" Minchan mencoba mengingatkan T.O.P pada ibunya . "Oh, Oh My. My handsome nephew.. aaaa, nice to see you again . Come here chubby Seungie." Ibu Minchan berjalan kearah T.O.P dan memeluknya .

"Yaa, I'm not the chubby one . Minchan is the chubby one . okay -3- . " protes T.O.P

Mereka masuk kedalam rumah Minchan .

"Mom, I'm gonna make ginger cookies for orphanage, I think you wanna join. I'm going to visit orphanage later, but I think you cannot join us, because your flight to Swiss." . "Yeah.. "

•••

"Ahjumma. Kau tau? Minchan akan menikah!" teriak T.O.P dari ruang TV .

"What the ! YA MINCHAN! ARE YOU PREGNANT?" teriak Ahn Mi shock. Bagaimana tidak, anaknya yang dia sayangi dan satu-satunya menikah diumur muda. Dan alasan yang masuk akal untuk Ahn Mi sekarang hanyalah hamil duluan -_-"

"Aniya, It's not like that, well, We Got Married show." Jelas Minchan .

"Tapi faktanya dia akan tetap menikah, ya walaupun palsu. HAHAHA" ejek T.O.P

"Whatever, shutup okay!" Bentak Minchan

-

*MBC's Building*

"Jadi , We Got Married yang sekarang akan sedikit berbeda dengan yang lama, masing-masing pergrup akan diberikan 1 handycam , dan kalian akan menshootnya untuk di beberapa episode dan akan kami berikan jeda waktu . Dan untuk leader kalian khusus 1 handycam. Ada beberapa waktu tertentu, cameramen dari kita akan mengikuti kalian dan menshootnya . Mengerti? Atau biar lebih jelas seperti 2NE1TV, kalian tau kan? Kalau tidak kalian coba tonton di youtub* . Oh ya, dan kalian hari ini semuanya ikut masuk dalam episode pertama yang akan dilaksanakan sesuai dengan scheduele sang bride-nya . Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Jelas produser WGM . Member EXO semuanya mengangguk.

Mereka pergi keruangan makeup untuk berganti pakaian yang lebih casual . Setelah beberapa menit kemudian mereka menaiki mobil van dan menuju rumah Minchan . Member EXO belum tau siapa yang akan menjadi bride sang AB's leader, begitupun juga sang AB's leader nya . Mereka menghabiskan waktu 3 jam untuk ke Gyeonggi . Well, rumah Minchan . Selama perjalanan mereka bercanda, ada yang tidur , makan , melakukan derp face , dan lain-lain . Ada juga yang menshoot video untuk dimasukkan nanti dalam episode 1 .

-

*EXO's Pov *

"Hyung , hyung , hyung . Kita buat video untuk sambutan fake sister-in-law kita nanti yuk !" Ajak Chanyeol kepada member EXO, tetapi yang paling dia tuju adalah Suho . Suho yang sedang memainkan handphone-pun menengok kearah sang derp squad itu .

"Ha?" Tanya Suho .

"Ya Hyung pabo, bagaimana kalau kita membuat video sambutan, dan mungkin bisa dimasukkan kedalam episode 1 hyung." Ajak Chanyeol lagi .

"Ani, aku malas." Suho melengos dan duduk menghadap jendela dan mulai memejamkan matanya, dia terlalu malas untuk ikut show seperti ini.

Ya, sebenarnya dia mau saja ikut show, tetapi bukan yang temporary lama, apalagi bersama pasangan yang dia belum kenal sama sekali . Kalian kan tau rasanya dipasangkan dengan stranger?

"Yasudah kalau hyung tidak mau aku buat dengan yang lain saja . Huh." Chanyeol menyalakan video cameranya dan mulai menshoot mukanya .

"HII! Annyeong haseyo yeorobun, I'm EXO-K's Chanyeol imnida. Hari ini kalian tau, sang leader akan menikah. HAHAHAHAHA . Kalian tau bukan?" Sapa Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya, dia mengarahkan camcordernya kearah Suho yang sedang tidur , mukanya ditutupi oleh jaket. Chanyeol mengarahkan camcordernya ke mukanya lagi, "Yah, groom kita sedang tidur. Huu, tidak seru. Yasudah . Aku disini hanya ingin mengatakan selamat kepada uri hyungie dan yeoja yang akan bersama hyungie kami. Aku harap hyung bahagia . Wkwk . Hyungg do you want to say something to Suho hyung's wedding or fake sister-in-law?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada member yang lain.

Chanyeol mengarahkan camcordernya kebelakang dan terlihatlah member EXO yang sedang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Chanyeol berjalan kebelakang dan menshoot satu-satu muka member EXO dengan lucunya . Mulai dari Luhan, "Gege, do you want to say something to Suho hyung or our fake-sister-in-law?".

"Well , our fake-sister-in-law , please make uri Junmyeon happy, I will treat you as dongsaeng later. HAHA! HAVEFUNWITHYOURMARRIAGESUHO!" seru Luhan .

Chanyeol memberikan camcordernya ke Sehun yang duduk tepat disamping Luhan . "Hyung , jika sister-in-law kami nanti yeppo, dan hyung tidak mau, tell me okay? Berikan saja dia buat aku hyung. HAHAHA!" canda Sehun .

"Yang pasti hyung bahagia deh." Ucap Sehun dengan muka datarnya .

Chanyeol kemudian berjalan kearah tempat duduk Baekhyun & D.O . D.O menyambutnya dengan O_O facenya , dan Baekhyun hanya senyum .

"Hyung, mau sampein salam atau nasihat buat Suho hyung dan Fake Sister-in-law ?" Chanyeol mengarahkan camcordernya kearah Baekhyun & D.O

"D.O saja dulu." Jawab Baekhyun .

"Eum ... A-a." Belum sempat D.O menjawab, suara manager pun terdengar .

"Ayo anak-anak! Turun kita sudah sampai!. Hari semakin sore! Kita harus selesai syutin sebelum jam 8.". Teriak manager.

"Yah . Yasudah Dio nanti saja kau memberikan ucapan selamatnya okay. Mari kita turun . Ayo Baek-hyung." Ajak Chanyeol , mereka semua turun dari minibus yang disediakan oleh pihak MBC.

Mereka turun dan memandang rumah yang ada dihadapan mereka .  
"Kalian akan masuk kedalam rumahnya , ini semacam kejutan, dan bride-nya sendiri hanya tau kita akan datang kerumahnya sore ini . Mengerti semuanya?" jelas Manager mereka .

Member EXO pun berkata 'Mengerti' bersama .

Sutradara WGM pun menelfon manager Minchan. "Ya , kalian tinggal masuk dan bunyikan bel saja , didekat pintu pagar pertama ada finger scan, disampingnya ada bell . Bunyikan saja bell itu . Nanti ada keamanan dari rumah bridenya membuka pagar pertama dan kedua mereka . Ok kita mulai shoot. Kalian berperilaku normal tidak usah ada acting, kami ingin kalian semua disini terlihat Normal. Mengerti?" perintah sutradara WGM . Semua member EXO pun mengangguk .

"3, 2 , 1 . Rolling and action!" ucap sutradara memberikan aba-aba .

"3,2,1 . WE ARE ONE. ANNYEONG HASEYO EXO IMNIDA." Ujar mereka pada kamera . Untuk kali ini, Chanyeol yang akan mengambil part berbicara paling banyak dikarenakan angelic leader mereka –Suho- sedang bimbang sendiri (?) .

"Kalian tau bukan, bahwa hari ini salah satu member EXO akan 'menikah' bersama wanita, dan hari ini juga kita akan menemui wanita beruntung tersebut . " ucap Chanyeol . Sutradara menyuruh mereka kearah pagar untuk segera masuk kedalam rumah sang 'wanita' .

Semua member EXO pun berjalan kearah pagar, dan Kris pun memencet bell rumah tersebut .

*TENOT* TENOT* TENOT*

"Ya siapa disana?" suara laki-laki pun yang kita ketahui adalah satpam terdengar dan Kris langsung menjawab, "Kami dari acara We Got Married." .

Sang satpam keluar dari pos dan segera me-unlock- fingerscan. "Ya silahkan, masuk." Ajak satpam tersebut.

"Terimakasih." Ucap member EXO bersama . Member EXO pun masuk dan melewati pagar pertama, didepan mereka ada lagi pagar kedua, 3m dari jarak pos satpam yang didepan tadi . "Apa ? Ada pengecekan lagi? Tadi saja fingerscan, lalu sekarang apa?" bisik Sehun kepada Luhan yang ada disampingnya .

"Hyung, aku yakin pasti artis ini terkenal. " ucap Kai kepada D.O yang berjalan disebelah kiri dia, dan Sehun juga mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh Kai karena Sehun berada di sebelah kanan Kai .

"Pastinya. " bisik D.O

Mereka berhenti didepan pagar kedua . "Maaf, tapi untuk pagar ini yang bisa membuka hanya control dari dalam. Kalian tinggal membunyikan bell lagi dan nanti dari dalam ada yang membukanya . Saya tinggal dahulu." Satpam tersebut pun kembali lagi ke posnya .

"Jadi kita sekarang harus membunyikan bell lagi dan menunggu? Hm oke, baiklah untuk sister-in-law kita. Hehehe." Ucap Chen sambil tertawa .

Sekali lagi Kris membunyikan bel pagar kedua.

*TENOT*TENOT*TENOT*

"Hm, yaa? Siapa diluar?" suara wanita pun yang terdengar ahjumma keluar dari kamera pengintai . "Kami dari acara We Got Married. ", "Oh, virtual show?Chakkaman."

"Seungiieee, bukakan pintu ada tamu diluar, yang kau bilang dari acara MBC." Teriak ahjumma didalam kepada si 'Seungie'

"Yaaa ahjummaaa." Seketika pintu pagar yang tadinya ter'lock' pun terbuka. "Silahkan masuk ." kata ahjumma tadi.

Member EXO pun melewati pagar ke dua dan segera menuju pintu utama rumah tersebut .

*TOKTOKTOKTOK*  
"Annyeonghaseyoo, kami dari MBC . " sapa Baekhyun

Pintu rumah pun terbuka dan menampakkan lelaki tampan,

"Oh.. aa .. ", "S-s-su-suu-sunn b-b-ba-bae-nn-nnim?" ujar member EXO terbata-bata .

- Continued -


End file.
